


Laughter

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Gavin appreciated, it was laughter. Not only did it make a person instantly more appealing in some way, but it was an excellent way to get Michael Jones to notice you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

If there was one thing Gavin appreciated, it was laughter. Not only did it make a person instantly more appealing in some way, a day without something remotely funny occurring just wasn’t a day at all as far as the English man was concerned. Whether it was a joke, an action or even laughter at his own expense - it didn’t matter. Nevertheless, there was always one person who could coax laughter out of him without even trying.

So here he was now, doubled over with tears streaming down his face for what seemed like a century - all down to one person.

   “You absolute donut, Michael!” Gavin wheezed, watching his friend’s face intently and trying not to crack up again.

The man in question looked about ready to crack the computer screen with his forehead, if it wasn’t for the smirk tugging at his lips. Eventually, Michael began to shake with restrained laughter and Gavin began hissing like an old kettle again, trying desperately to stop laughing. Fuck, if his ribs weren’t hurting before they did now. He leant back in his chair and put a hand over his eyes as another set of giggles filled the room again.

What had started as an innocent Lets Play between the pair had ended in probably the most catastrophic game play on Earth. If it had a way to go wrong, it did. And worst of all it was Amnesia of all things.

 

  
**…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...**

_“This is a fucking stupid idea, Gavin.”_

_“Come on, Michael. Everyone’s always asking for it so we may as well.”_

_“That’s because nearly every other Youtuber plays it, dipshit!”_

_“Michael...”_

_“I bet it isn’t even that scary. This is stupid.”_

 

  
**…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...**

It _had_ been scary at first, for a while at least, and maybe a little bit funny.

 

  
**…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...**

_“This tension is ridiculous.” Michael muttered, crouching the character down as Gavin crept down a corridor at a snail's pace. Somewhere in the game a piano began to play._

_“Michael! Michael!”_

_“Shut up, Gavin!”_

_“ **Michael!** I can hear a piano. Oh God, who’s even playing that?”_

_“How should I fucking know? Jesus!” Michael shook his head, then smirked. “Playing some classical shit right there.”_

_Gavin chuckled, giving Michael a sideways glance with a grin in place._

_“Practicing for his big performance.”_

_After a while, the game seemed to lose any humour the pair might have made out of it just as they headed down through a series of water filled tunnels. As Gavin turned the character’s head back and forth - much to Michael’s annoyance - they heard a growl._

_“Oh shit!” Michael groaned, leaning back in his seat warily._

_“I don’t like this. At all. This is horrible.” Gavin moaned, mockingly cringing at the screen._

_“It was your god damn suggestion, Gavin! You can’t chicken out of this now.”_

_“Good grief.” Gavin blurted as the pair messily navigated through the water-filled screen._

_Michael instantly snorted and picked up on Gavin’s phrase straight away, the brunette should have seen it coming. Michael put on the stupidest accent he could muster._

_“Good grief, sir!”_

_Gavin squinted his eyes and laughed, turning to Michael._

_“What was that? That was naff!”_

_Michael let out what he thought was an aristocratic giggle. “I say, sir! Good grief.”_

_The situation that had ultimately left the pair in utter stitches probably could have been avoided if they’d have been paying attention at that point._

_“Sod off, you little bugger!” Gavin purposely stalled in between his words, thinking of more things that’d set Michael off. He’d never admit it, but Michael’s stupid little accent was always funny._

_Just as Michael opened his mouth for another quip, their headphones filled with the loudest growl of the game so far. As the pair squinted at the screen they realized something was coming down the sewer straight for their character. They’d have probably saved their game play if Michael hadn’t of been the one to panic for once, screaming and shouting._

_“Gavin! GAVIN! Fucking move, move his head!”_

_Gavin let out a series of ridiculous noises, desperately trying to turn his character away from whatever the hell it was that was chasing them. As the creature made a running swipe for them, Michael’s leg jolted and hit the desk._

_In all fairness, the utter waterfall of games from the shelf that got knocked loose scared Michael more than the game. Michael bolted up from his seat, shouting and cursing as he knocked the microphone over and toppled into a panicking Gavin. His elbow jabbed the Brit’s ribs who slumped over to one side, clutching his side half-heartedly and falling into a fit of laughter._

 

  
**…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...** **…   ...**

He still hadn’t stopped.

Michael put his head in his hands and laughed into his palms, shaking his head.

   “Your face, Michael!”

The Brit leaned back into his chair, rubbing his aching belly with one hand and trying to control his giggles. His side ached a little, but he barely even noticed. If it had been anyone else, he’d be over it by now. But it was that sort of laughter that only close friends really got. It could be so stupid and boring to anyone else, but shared with them it was hysterical.

   “I fucking hate this game, Gavin.” Michael muttered between his fingers, chuckles cutting through the words.

   “Look at the shelf! Look at the state of it!”

Michael risked a glance up and couldn’t stop the grin that crept to his lips. Fuck, Geoff was going to be pissed. He felt a weight on his shoulder and looked to the side to see a bed of ruffled, brown hair – Gavin was still chuckling.

   “Stop laughing, you little shit.” Michael’s words were betrayed by his own sniggers, watching the top of Gavin's head bob up and down.

   “I can’t help it, Michael. You proper make me laugh sometimes.”

Michael felt himself smile at that, a little bit of pride welling up in his chest for some reason. Next to him, he could feel Gavin slowly recollecting himself, rubbing his eyes as though the laughing fit had tired him out. He felt lost for a moment as Gavin removed his head from his shoulder, sitting up to start picking up game cases and sticking them to one side.

Gavin couldn’t stop grinning to himself as he attempted to tidy up the damage. He wasn’t about to lie to himself, but he liked Michael the most in these moments. The banter between them was all well and good, but mutual laughter couldn’t be beaten. Michael checked the microphone was still working properly after it’s sudden beating and played some of the footage they’d caught.

   “Look at you! Jabbing my ribs like no tomorrow.”

Michael pulled a face at the choice of words, raising an eyebrow at Gavin who let out a chuckle.

   “Shut up! It hurt did that, you git.”

The pair tidied up the room as best they could from what damage they’d caused, and as they sat editing what ridiculous footage they’d managed to get, Gavin couldn’t stop himself staring at the other. It was something about the laughter Michael brought with him that Gavin couldn’t help but love. He was a sucker for smiles, but there was definitely something about the idiotic moments they shared that Gavin revelled in the most.

Michael could feel the stare every now and then, and began to wonder what was up. But whenever he turned to face Gavin, the Brit just smiled and asked when he wanted Gav to take over.

   “Why’d you keep staring?”

   “What do you mean?” Gavin responded quickly, leaning back in his chair to stretch and to move his eyes away.

   “You keep fucking staring at me, that’s what I mean!”

   “I was just thinking about something stupid.”

Michael was going to drop it, turning back to the video which was nearly half done, instead he mumbled a quick:

   “Thinking about what?”

All of a sudden, Gavin felt a little nervous. He didn’t know why he should feel anxious and quickly tried to push away the surge of heat that washed through him in little waves.

   “I dunno really. Just when we laugh with each other.”

Michael found his ears pricking up at that and gave a glance back over his shoulder to show Gavin he was still listening.

   “You’ll think I’m a right idiot, but like, haven’t you noticed how it’s always us that get into hysterics about stupid little things?” Gavin grinned, sitting forward in his chair now with his hands clasped. “It’s like we’re on a different wavelength to other people sometimes.”

Michael didn’t know if it was him or not, but immediately he felt a little tense. Gavin had a point, as weird as it was. He felt his cheeks flush all of a sudden and turned to the other, rolling back on his chair a little. Gavin looked up at him, almost like he was willing Michael to say something else.

   “It is just us sometimes.”

The line was simple enough, closure on the conversation at least, but Michael saw something like expectance in Gavin’s eyes. Before he could move another inch though, Gavin sat up suddenly and scooted towards the computer screen, back facing Michael.

   “I’ll finish the rest off, Michael.”

Michael studied for a moment, and made a last minute decision. He could wing his way out of it, if he was wrong.

   “You meant something else, right?”

Gavin cocked his head to the side a little, staring at Michael with those bright eyes. He looked like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. It was then Michael knew. Gavin was too scared to say more, but urging Michael to carry on with his eyes. Just something.

Michael threw any doubts he had away in a second, shuffling forwards towards the Brit. Before Gavin could respond, elaborate, or even protest: Michael's hand was on his shoulder, his lips against his. Gavin could feel his head brimming with questions - there was no way Michael could have gotten through all that subtly. Gavin was honest about his feelings, but not so forward or outspoken. Luckily, as Michael nudged his lips against his almost worriedly, he decided Michael must just know.

It was hesitant, something he wouldn’t have expected from Michael. Lips meshing together gently, Gavin finally swung his chair around, pressing the palms of his hands against Michael’s shoulder, a wordless encouragement. Now that the Brit had his footing, he swiped his tongue over the bottom of Michael’s lower lip, parting his own soon after. Michael took the invitation, his cheeks burning as he placed his free arm around Gavin’s – probably bruised – waist. It was still slow and anxious, testing the waters as their tongues met, pressing deeper. Michael felt a hand curl around one side of his neck.

In one split second, everything seemed to come undone as Gavin started giggling to himself. Michael didn’t know how to react for a moment, already feeling embarrassment welling up without him. But then Gavin pressed his forehead into the crook of Michael’s neck, shaking with laughter.

   “I still can’t believe you broke the shelf, you donut!”

Michael paused for the briefest of moments before shaking his head.

   “It wasn’t that funny.” For the second time that day, his own chuckles betrayed his words.

If there was one thing Gavin appreciated, it was laughter. Not only did it make a person instantly more appealing in some way, but it was an excellent way to get Michael Jones to notice you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/40209766913/laughter


End file.
